Moments of a life time
by calypsoditan
Summary: ok here's the thing this story is raed T but there are a few M rayed things...


Alice's P.O.V

A new day at Jordan high school. I was now on me senior year here and I had been looking forward to it all my life. There are only 5 months left and I don't even know what to wear to prom in 2 weeks, or who to go with. "This is not the time to think about it Alice! I'm going to be late!" I said to myself and I ran over to school.

No One's P.O.V

her beautiful orange strands of hair glowed in the sunlight. She was running fast...she was late for school. Then... BAM! The sound of two bodies hitting the ground was heard.

Alice's P.O.V

ouch! That hurt, oh wait who did I hit? I sat up to look at who I hit and I saw a figure with jet black hair . "Oh my word are you OK?" I said as I moved closer to the boy. I still didn't see his face he was holding it in his hand as he sat up. I closed in a bit more to his face. Then on the corner of his forehead I saw a bit of red. My eyes widened and I gasped. "oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said as I moved his hand out of the way and he lifted his head.

No One's P.O.V

The black haired boy's cold stare turned into a blank but surprised face. Their faces were centimeters away, they were lost in each other's eyes.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Alice's phone rang it was time for school. "I have to go!" she pick up her stuff and ran away still completely red in the face and smiled thinking of what had just happened.

Later in the last lesson- (Science)

"OK people I have to introduce to a new student in our class. He had some trouble at his old school so please treat him well. Come in Shun!" as the teacher said that the door opened, and Alice couldn't believe her eyes. The boy with black hair was the new student in her class.

Alice smiled at him and when he noticed her he did too. "You can choose whatever seat you want Shun." Shun looked at the teacher and then changed his view back to Alice. "I'd like to sit next to the cute redhead over there." He said pointing toward Alice as she smiled and blushed. The teacher let him and he went towards Alice. "Hello again babe..." he whispered to Alice. Alice acted a bit shocked and turned to face him just to find Shun's eyes so close to her that all she saw was the honey color in his eyes. "Alice please flirt with your new boyfriend on your own time." the teacher teased. Everyone else laughed and Shun sat down next to her. He looked at her and smiled, Alice noticed how nice he looked when he smiled and Alice blushed, looked down at the desk and smiled.

At the end of the lesson- (Still science)

"OK class I will now put you into groups for the project, that I have been telling you about all lesson." the teacher informed the class. Alice like always was listening carefully, Shun looked at her and took in every single detail and smiled.

"Robert and Lucy"

"Kyle and Ginger"

"Terry and Brad"

"Emily and Denise and last but not least Alice and Shun." Alice turned towards Shun and Shun looked at her. Alice gave a small smile and Shun smirked and winked at her back. Alice blushed and faced the teacher again. "OOO" all the class teased. Alice blushed even more and Shun smirked and bent over towards her. "don't let them get to you..." he whispered to her and after he said that Alice turned to face him and her eyes widened for how close they were. Then the bell rang and everyone left but Alice and Shun stayed where they were. Shun turned his eyes to see if anyone was still in the class then he looked back to Alice and smirked. Alice just looked at his face; his lips, his eyes those honey colored eyes... as she looked her eyes closed just a bit. "You're too cute to get angry." with that he leaned in and connected his lips the hers. Alice's eyes widened and she tried to fight him but he forced her to kiss him. So she gave in and kissed back. Shun smiled while he kissed her and his hand went from her waist down to her butt and he caressed it and squeezed it. Alice parted from him panting and gave a quick glace at his hand on her butt then she looked at Shun. His smirk had gone and a simple warm smile was in it's place. Alice sighed and then she looked over Shun's shoulder and saw the clock on the wall. "Oh no! It's late!" she said as she turned to get her things and a piece of paper and a pen. She started to write. "Here. Come to this address in one hour, and we'll start the project." Alice said as she handed the piece of paper over to Shun. Shun read the piece of paper and then looked back up to her face. "OK see you there babe." he said and Alice turned around with an bit of and annoyed face.

"Oh another thing! Call me babe again and you're going to be in so much pain. OK? Bye." Alice said with some sarcasm in her voice.

Shun's P.O.V

She's not a bad kisser must I say. Better get home and prepare for tonight. Then I went home and got changed and put some cologne on and went out.

No one's P.O.V

Shun had just arrived in front of the place Alice had asked him to meet her. It was a small house, it didn't seem to belong to a rich family. He went up to the door and rang the doorbell. A little girl with short orange hair answered. "Hello cutie! Is Alice home." Shun asked the little girl and the girl pulled a face, like she didn't understand him. Then she turned to the inside of the house. "Алиса!жуткий парень стоит у двери, и он говорит по-английски!" (use google translate Russian- English) the little girl shouted. Then a figure from another room appeared. It was Alice.

Shun's P.O.V

" Люся! Что вы говорите-" Alice replied to the little girl and then she seemed to notice me. She was fixing an earring that had caught on her hair. "Oh! Shun." she sounded surprised.

Alice's P.O.V

"Hey, you live here?" he asked as if he thought the place was the worst house on earth. I lifted one eyebrow and pulled an annoyed face. Then I walked to the door next to him. "I told you not mess up your beautiful face with a frown." He told me with smirk of his. Then he quickly put his arms around my waist and in one quick move pulled me so close that my body was pressed against his. He then roughly pressed his lips to mine. He was so strong that he was pushing me down. I then remembered. "Shun...Sh-...Shun stop...Shun stop!" I said trying to pull away, I did. "not in front of my sister!" I whispered to him. Why does he even kiss me! Then I looked at my sister and she left the room. Shun was still holding me close. I push away slowly and led him inside, I was blushing again. There something about him... I looked him while he went to sit on the couch. "What?" he said with a blank face. I snapped out of it and went to sit next to him and we started our project. The whole time Shun just talked and studied. After I took my sister to bed I went back to Shun to finish up. He didn't even think of planting a move on me. He just talked and talked.

"so if an A level sinks down to a D negative the charge that is given will b-" I had had enough, he hadn't tried anything with me, I don't know why but I felt bad because of this.

"Shun!" I shouted and he turned his head to face me. "Shut up?" I shouted again and I put my hands on his face and connected our lips once more. This time it was different it... it was softer and nicer. Shun put down his science book on the coffee table in front of him. He put his hands on my butt again but he did not move them. One of my hands went on the side of his head and the other on his chest and neck. Wait what am I doing! I parted from him and we looked into each others eyes and just looked. Why did I kiss him? This is great! What next! Then he pecked my lips a couple time closing his eyes. Wow...he's kinda nice and cute, ...I gave in and I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him down so that he was leaning on the couch arm and I was sitting on top of him. We kept eye contact the whole time. Then Shun moved my hair out of my face and his hand went from my face to my neck to the side of my chest. I leaned in and kissed and sucked at his neck, my hand went to his shirt and I unbutton it still kissing him. When I had taken it off He reached out behind him and turned off the light...

R&R!

calypsoditan


End file.
